


42

by Mlr96



Series: The Two Doctors [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s03e07 42
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlr96/pseuds/Mlr96
Summary: Eleventh in The Two Doctors series about Dr. Spencer Reid, a genius, an FBI Agent, a profiler and a Time Lord.Story #11, Parts 1-7:The Doctor planned to take Spencer on a nice, calm trip. One that would remind him of the wonders of the universe, and would make him want to stay.He wasn't exactly sure where it all went wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took almost three months, was incredibly frustrating and enjoyable to write at the same time.  
> On the bright side, seven chapters, all written, and I finished it in time for the upload range I wanted :)

The Doctor planned to take Spencer on a nice, calm trip. One that would remind him of the wonders of the universe, and would make him want to stay.

He wasn't exactly sure where it all went wrong.

Before heading out for the trip, Spencer declared the need for a good shower and a change of clothes. In return, the Doctor offered Martha to go find a room for herself, since she was now an all-time-companion, and the three of them headed down the hall.

"I think your old room's still here, Spencer," he commented. "I clean up old rooms every now and then, but the TARDIS seems to particularly like you. Never lets me erase yours."

"You tried to delete my room?" Spencer asked. "You sure have a way of making me feel special, Doctor."

"I only tried, like, once or twice," the Doctor defended. "In all fairness, the last time that you actually used it was back in my seventh body."

"With Ace, right?" Spencer asked with a fond smile. "Rassilion, that was a confusing time."

"What was confusing about it?" Martha asked.

"For some reason beyond me, Ace only referred to the Doctor as 'Professor'," Spencer explained. "And since I still went by that name at the time… well, you can see how that led to confusion."

"Professor," Martha repeated, looking at the Doctor. "Yeah, I can see that. Kind of suits you, really."

"Please, don't," the Doctor said. "Once was bad enough, I do  _not_  need to go through that again."

"Besides, I still respond to that name sometimes, if someone calls me by it when I'm not paying attention," Spencer said. "It's pretty hard to break a habit after five hundred years."

"I'd say," Martha muttered.

"Wait…" Spencer paused, looking at one of the doors and smiling. "This is my stop."

"See you at the Console Room in a few minutes?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll be there in ten."

Walking into his room in the TARDIS felt like walking into a time machine – no pun intended. Everything about this room, from the books on the shelves to the hat collection in the closet, screamed 'The Professor'.

But now that he wasn't the Professor anymore, Spencer felt like a stranger in the place he once felt most at home in.

"It's just for one trip," he told himself. "One trip, and then I'm back to Earth."

He took a quick shower and changed his clothes to clean, more comfortable ones before looking around the room, trying to find a piece of the Professor that he could still hang on to. When his eyes found the picture on the night stand, he paused.

It was of him, in his third regeneration, next to Lundi in her second. They were smiling at the camera one of the Doctor's companions – Adric, if Spencer wasn't wrong – held.

It had been a long time since Spencer thought of her - not since Tobias Hankel – and even longer since he saw her. He heard that she had regenerated again before the Time War, and that she took an active part in the fighting.

She was so different to the little girl he remembered that it was unnerving.

Hesitating for only a moment, Spencer placed the picture in one of the inner pockets of the jacket he wore.

However long he was staying in the TARDIS, and no matter what the Master had in plan for after the elections, this picture was going home with him.

"This is too mad," he heard Martha saying as he walked back into the Console Room. "You're telling me I can phone anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"As long as you know the area code," the Doctor said. "Frequent flier's privilege."

"You haven't even sorted her phone yet?" Spencer asked, alerting the other two to his presence. "Honestly, Doctor, what have you been doing up until now?"

"Oh, you know," the Doctor shrugged. "Been here and there. Met Shakespeare."

"You met Shakespeare without me?" Spencer asked, offended.

"I asked you to join," the Doctor defended. "You said no."

"I didn't know you were meeting Shakespeare!"

"Neither did we!"

"Let me guess," Martha laughed. "Shakespeare fan?"

"You could say that," Spencer smiled. "My mom was an English Lit lecturer."

"Your… mom?" Martha asked, confused.

"My human mom," Spencer explained.

"You have a human mom?"

"Spencer spent the past few decades living on Earth," the Doctor explained. "He… well, things happened and he was turned into a baby. It was during the War, and I couldn't exactly take care of him at the time, so I left him here on Earth. Switched him with a stillborn baby."

"That's how I got the name Spencer Reid."

"But, your parents… do they know?"

"Mom does," Spencer said, making the Doctor turn to him in surprise. "We had a conversation a couple years ago. Said she always knew. Da-  _William_ ," he corrected, "doesn't. Or, at least, I think he doesn't. He left when I was – he left eight years after I arrived."

Martha nodded thoughtfully, glancing at the phone in her hand.

"Makes me want to call my dad," she said. "No matter how bad things between him and mom got, he was always there for us."

"Go on, then," the Doctor prompted. "Try it."

Martha smiled, just about to dial when the TARDIS jolted and the phone nearly flew from her hand.

"Distress signal," the Doctor said, running to the console. "Locking on. Might be a bit of –"

The TARDIS shook violently, sending them all to the floor until Spencer reached out and pulled a lever.

"Stabilizers!" he called out. "For once, could you  _please_  use the stabilizers?"

"Turbulence," the Doctor replied. "It's not my fault!"

"Just use the stabilizers!"

"Sorry," the Doctor muttered once the shaking stopped. "Come on," he added, grabbing his coat and heading to the door. "Let's take a look."

Looking around as they left the TARDIS, Spencer couldn't see much through the red lights, the alerts blaring in the background and the steam that covered the room they were in.

**_"Distress signal transmitted,"_**  a computer voice said.

"Whoa," the Doctor muttered, tugging at his coat, "now  _that_  is hot."

**_"Automated distress signal transmitted."_ **

"Whuff," Martha sighed, "it's like a sauna in here."

"It really is." Spencer muttered, pulling at his collar, "and I grew up in Nevada, so that's saying something."

"Venting systems," the Doctor said, looking around. "Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are. Well, if you can't stand the heat…"

As if on cue, Spencer opened a bulkhead door, turning to the other two with a smile.

"Do you want to keep talking or are you coming?" he asked, going through.

Martha and the Doctor joined without further delay, only to pause as two men and a woman came running towards them.

"Oi, you two!" the younger of the men called out.

"Get out of there!" the woman yelled, moving past them.

"Seal that door, now!"

"Who are you?" the woman asked once the door was sealed. "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you police?" the younger man asked.

"Why would we be police?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"More to the point, why would you be worried that we might be police?" Spencer added.

"We got your distress signal," Martha explained.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" the Doctor asked.

"It went dead four minutes ago," the woman replied.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering," the older man snapped impatiently. "Captain."

**_"Secure closure active."_ **

"What?" the woman asked.

"The ship's gone mad."

"Who activated secure closure?" another woman asked, running towards them. "I nearly got locked in to area twenty seven! Who are you?" she asked, finally noticing the trio.

"He's the Doctor, this is Spencer and I'm Martha. Hello," she added.

**_"Impact projection forty two minutes twenty seven seconds."_ **

"We'll get out of this," the Captain told them. "I promise."

"Sorry," Spencer started, but did the computer said what I think it did?"

"Doctor," Martha breathed out, looking through a window nearby, and Spencer moved closer to see what she was looking at.

"Oh," he muttered. "That's not good."

"Forty two minutes until  _what_?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor!" Martha called, pulling him to see what was out the window. "Look."

The Captain took a deep breath, clearly all too aware of what they were seeing. "Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun."


	2. Chapter 2

One short look between Spencer and the Doctor was all the two needed to establish they were taking charge of the vessel.

"How many crew members on board?" Spencer asked.

"Seven, including us," McDonnell replied.

"We transport cargo across the galaxy," Scannell added. "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship space-worthy."

"Call the others, I'll get you out," the Doctor said, running into the door they came from only for everyone to yell in alarm.

"What's he doing?"

"No, don't!"

Spencer was the quickest to react, pulling the Doctor away from the door just as a blast of hit came through. Erina put on a mask and closed the door again, making sure it was securely locked.

"But my ship's in there!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"In the vent chamber?" Riley asked.

"It's our lifeboat."

"It's lava," Scannell said sharply.

"Doctor, we should probably make sure we don't die on our way there, first," Spencer added, only causing the Doctor to turn to him in anger.

"That is the last TARDIS is existence," he said.

"And you and I both know she can handle it," Spencer replied. "But we can't."

"The temperature's going mad in there," Erina told them." Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds, and still rising."

"Channeling the air," Riley added. "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get."

"We're stuck here," Martha said.

"At least until we can get that room to cool down again," Spencer replied. "Doctor."

"We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun," the Doctor nodded. "Simple."

"Or as simple as it ever gets around you," Spencer sighed, missing the hurt look on the Doctor's face. "Engineering down here, is it?"

"Yes," McDonnell replied, guiding them away.

_**"Impact in forty twenty six."** _

* * *

Spencer cursed in every language he knew when he saw the engine of the ship exploded into nothing more than bits and pieces.

"Blimey," the Doctor said, trying – and failing – to diffuse the tension with humor, "do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh, my God," McDonnell breathed out.

"What the hell happened?" Scannell questioned.

"Oh, it's wrecked," the young woman said.

"Pretty efficiently too," Spencer said, nearing the engine to examine what was left. "Shame. Good fusion engines are rare."

"Someone knew what they were doing," the Doctor added.

"Where's Korwin?" McDonnell questioned, looking around. "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No," Scannell replied.

"You mean…" Martha looked between Spencer and the Doctor. "Someone did this on purpose?"

"Korwin, Ashton?" McDonnell asked into the intercom. "Where are you? Korwin, can you answer? Where the hell is he?" she muttered. "He should be up here."

"Oh, we're in the Torajii system," the Doctor said with a small smile, looking at the local readings. "Lovely. You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away."

"Yeah," Martha said, glancing out the window. "Feels it."

"Wait," the Doctor said, turning to Spencer as he seemed to realize what the other Time Lord said before. "They're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

"It had," Spencer replied. "Or, at least, I think so."

"We're due to upgrade next docking," McDonnell informed them.

"Never was quite as good when it came to Laws and Terms at the Academy, were you?" the Doctor joked.

"If it's not about cultures…" Spencer shrugged.

"Would have made a fine archeologist."

Spencer's response was almost immediate. He stopped looking at the machines, turning to the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Take that back!"

"Scannell," McDonnell cut in. "Engine report."

"No response," Scannell replied.

" _What_?"

"They're burnt out," he went on. "The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

"Oh, come on," the Doctor said. "Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries," he explained, turning to Spencer.

"Yes, I know," the other Time Lord replied. "Seen my fair share of them, as well."

"We don't have access from here," McDonnell said. "The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with twenty nine password sealed doors between us and them," Scannell added. "You'll never get there in time."

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha asked.

"No," Scannell shook his head. "Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed."

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use," the Doctor muttered. "Spencer, what about hacking?"

"Even if I started a hack, it would take at least an hour," Spencer replied.

"An  _hour_?!"

"Spencer Reid's a technophobe, okay?" Spencer asked. "I'm nearly thirty years out of practice."

"Nothing's any use," Scannell said. "We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Oh, listen to you," the Doctor huffed.

"Pessimistic much, don't you think?" Spencer added.

"Defeated before you've even started," the Doctor picked up where Spencer stopped. "Where's your Dunkirk spirit?"

"And, most importantly," Spencer said. "Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated," the young man said. "Reckon I know most of them. Sorry," he added, realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashti?" the Doctor asked excitedly. "Get on it!"

"Well, it's a two person job," Riley explained. "One, a technish for the questions, and the other to carry this."

As he put on a backpack containing a portable computer and keyboard, Spencer couldn't hide his excitement.

"Is that a Rossellini Security System?" he asked, a glint in his eyes. "They're all but extinct!"

"The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?" Riley joked.

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?" McDonnell joked back.

"Try and be helpful, get abuse," Riley sighed, though there was no real anger in his voice. "Nice."

"You said you needed two," Spencer said.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "One for the questions and one for the system."

"Okay," Spencer smiled. "Let's go."

"No," the Doctor said before Spencer could make as much as a single step towards the door. "You're staying. Let someone else go."

"I could be the most help," Spencer insisted. "If something goes wrong with the machinery –"

"And what if something goes wrong here?"

"I wasn't asking, Doctor."

_'Neither was I.'_

Spencer nearly coiled back at the sound of the Doctor's voice in his head.

It had been years since they last communicated that way. At least decades, if not a century. Several regenerations each, at the very least.

It took a few moments for his mental muscles to remember how they work and speak back.

_'What is it?'_  he asked.  _'Why don't you want me to go?'_

_'You could be of more use here,'_  the Doctor replied.

_'I can be of more use there, since Riley doesn't have the knowledge that I do. Besides, I could communicate with you from across the ship. None of the others can do that.'_

_'It doesn't matter,'_  the Doctor said.  _'None of it matters. You're staying.'_

_'Why?'_  Spencer questioned.  _'You won't let me out of your sight, why? Doctor, what are you not telling me?'_

"I could ask you the same thing."

Once again, Spencer started at the change from a mental conversation to a verbal one. The Doctor didn't seem fazed, though, nor did he seem to care about the looks the humans in the room were giving them.

"Why were you in London?" he asked. "I've been trying very hard not to think of it, and it was so convenient that it was easy. But you're a Federal Agent for the FBI. You have a job in America, family and friends, so what were you doing in London? Professor –"

"Don't call me Professor."

"So explain what you're not telling me."

For a moment, Spencer and the Doctor stared at each other, looking as though neither of them were going to back down. The others could sense that it was different to before – they weren't communicating this time – and McDonnell was just opening her mouth to remind them they were short in time when Spencer finally looked away.

"Fine," he snarled. "But I'm not happy about it."

"I… I'll help you," Martha told Riley, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. "Make myself useful."

"It's remotely controlled by the computer panel," Riley said as they walked out. "That's why it needs two."

"Oi," the Doctor said, making Martha pause. "Be careful."

"You too," Martha said, glancing between Spencer and the Doctor once more before running out.

**"McDonnell,"**  a voice called through the intercom.  **"It's Ashton."**

"Where are you?" McDonnell asked. "Is Korwin with you?"

**"Get up to the Med-Center now!"**  Ashton said, and McDonnell didn't wait a moment in running out.

"Spencer, with me," the Doctor all but ordered, and Spencer bit back a reply as the three of them ran past Martha and Riley.

Neither Time Lord looked at the other, even as the computer's automated voice spoke again.

**_"Impact in thirty four thirty one."_ **


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they walked into the Med-Center, Spencer ran a quick examination of the room.

Much like the rest of the ship, it looked like someone torn parts of the walls out of place – Spencer didn't know if because of the crash or the age of the ship – but there were also numerous cabinets filled with medical tech and drugs, as well as a fully equipped stasis chamber at the center of the room.

All in all, compared to the simplicity he saw in other parts of the ship, Spencer couldn't help but appreciate the fact that the Med-Center was equipped with top-notch technology. It was clear that McDonnell didn't allow for anything but the best when it came for the health and safety of her crew.

What he found most interesting, though, were the people next to the stasis chamber – two of which were fighting the third in an attempt to get the third inside.

"Korwin!" McDonnell called out when she saw them. "What's happened? Is he okay?"

"Help me!" the third man, who Spencer could only assume wad Korwin, cried out. "It's burning me!"

"How long's he been like this?" the Doctor questioned.

"Ashton just brought him in," the woman said as the Doctor scanned Korwin his screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" McDonnell asked, trying to step closer only for Spencer to hold her in place.

"Stay back," he ordered sternly, examining the Doctor's face as the scan results arrived.

"Don't be so stupid," McDonnell replied. "That's my husband."

"And he's just sabotaged our ship," the other man – Ashton – replied.

_'Doctor?'_  Spencer asked silently.

_'Not good,'_  the Doctor replied.

"What?" McDonnell asked in disbelief.

"He went mad," Ashton went on. "He put the ship onto secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way," McDonnell shook get head. "He wouldn't do that."

"I saw it happen, Captain."

"Korwin?" the Doctor asked, ignoring the conversation taking place behind him. "Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't!" Korwin moaned in pain.

"Yeah, course you can," the Doctor encouraged. "Go on."

"Don't make me look at you, please…"

"Hey!" Spencer called out, gaining the attention of the woman – the medieval examiner – as he picked up an instrument from the medical tray. "Sedative?"

"Yes," the woman replied, and Spencer didn't waste a moment in using it on Korwin, sending the man into a deep sleep.

The Doctor immediately turned on Spencer, his mouth open to speak, but Spencer cut him off before he could say a thing.

"He was in pain and we weren't getting anywhere," he said. "It's best to let him rest, even if for a bit."

"What's wrong with him?" McDonnell asked, worried.

"Rising body temperature," the Doctor replied, not taking his eyes off Spencer for a moment, "unusual energy readings."

"Lucky thing we have a stasis chamber," Spencer interfered. "You do love a good stasis chamber, don't you, Doctor?"

"Keep him sedated in there," the Doctor said, fighting to keep away the smile that threatened to surface at Spencer's words. "Regulate the body temperature. And, just for fun, run a Bioscan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now," the woman replied.

"Oh, you're good," the Doctor told her, finally letting that rebellious smile slip through. "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far."

"Well, that's something," the Doctor muttered.

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?" McDonnell called out.

"Some sort of infection," Spencer replied.

"We'll know more after the test results," the Doctor added. "Now, allons-y, back downstairs."

"Hey," Spencer told Ashton, "check out those engines."

"Go with him," the Doctor told McDonnell, who, with one last glance at her husband, followed Ashton out. "Call us if there's news. Any questions?"

"Yeah," the medical examiner said. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Spencer," the Doctor said, grabbing Spencer's hand as he ran out.

**_"Heat shield failing. At twenty-five percent. Impact in thirty two fifty."_ **

* * *

All the way back to Engineering, and after they had arrived, both Spencer and the Doctor did their best not to look at each other.

It was clear that the atmosphere was tense – Spencer could feel the mental waves radiating from the Doctor, and he was certain the Doctor felt the same coming from him. Both of them were so unused to being around other Time Lords that they forgot how to keep their shields up in times of stress, and a ship hurling towards a sun definitely counted as stress.

Spencer knew that there will be a conversation to follow the fight from earlier, but they both chose to focus on the most important aspect at the moment – namely, not dying.

"Abi, how's Korwin doing?" the Doctor asked into the intercom. "Any results from the bio-scan?"

**"He's under heavy sedation,"** Abi replied.  **"I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know."**

"Martha? Riley?" the Doctor added. "How're you doing?"

**"Area twenty nine,"**  Martha told him.  **"At the door to twenty eight."**

"Yeah, you've got to move faster," the Doctor said.

**"We're doing our best."**

**"Find the next number in the sequence,"** they could hear Riley muttering in the background,  **"three one three, three three one, three six seven… what?"**

**"You said the crew knew all the answers!"**  Martha said.

**"The crew's changed since we set the questions,"** Riley said sheepishly.

**"You're joking!"**

"Three seven nine!" Spencer called out, moving closer to the intercom.

**"What?"**  Martha asked, confused.

"Happy Primes!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Oh, of course!" the Doctor said. "Three seven nine."

**"Happy** **_what_ ** **?"**

"Just enter it!"

**"Are you sure?"**  Riley asked.  **"We only get one chance."**

"I've got a Doctorate in Mathematics from MIT," Spencer told him. "And that's without mentioning a hundred years at the Academy. Yes, I'm sure!"

"Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number," the Doctor explained. "Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime."

"Now type it in!" Spencer said impatiently.

"I don't know, talk about dumbing down!" the Doctor muttered, glancing at Spencer with a small smile. "Don't they teach recreational mathematics anymore? It's a wonder you turned out alright, growing up on Earth."

"Yeah, I think it has something to do with the fact that I was already several hundred years old when I did," Spencer joked, and for a moment it felt as though things were normal again before the waves of distrust and worry came radiating again.

**"We're through!"** Martha's voice diffused the tension.

"Keep moving, fast as you can," the Doctor told her, looking away from Spencer once more. "And, Martha, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."

**"Any time you want to unnerve me, feel free,"** Martha joked.

"Will do, thanks."

**_"Impact in thirty fifty."_ **

Spencer quickly turned away from the intercom, starting to look through the remaining pieces of the engines around them.

_'Doctor?'_  he asked silently.  _'Backup.'_

_'I know,'_  the Doctor replied, rushing towards him.

"We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time," Spencer repeated his thoughts aloud.

"Come on, think, the Doctor said. "Resources. What have we got?"

**"Doctor?"** Martha called again.

"What is it now?"

**"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles?"**  Martha asked. **"That's pre-download."**

"Elvis," the Doctor said. "No! The Beatles! No! Wait!"

"Elvis!" Spencer called out, making all people present turn to him. "Why don't we just accept the fact that I know things and move on?"

**"Spencer, are you sure?"**

"A hundred percent."

There was a moment's pause as Riley typed the answer in before,  **"Spencer, you're a star!"**

"Keep going," he said without acknowledging the praise. "You still got twenty six more to go."

"Now, where was I?" the Doctor asked, trying to get back into focus. "Here comes the sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that."

"Oh!" Spencer called out as the Doctor's idea reached him. "Oh, that's good!"

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship!" McDonnell said in understanding.

"Exactly!"

"At the very least, it'll buy us some more time," Spencer said, starting to get to work on the generator.

"That is brilliant," McDonnell said.

"I know," the Doctor said, with a cheeky smile, turning to Scannell. "See? Tiny glimmer of hope."

"If it works," Scannell commented.

"It will," Spencer said, not bothering to look at the man. "You've got me."

If he had looked up, he would have seen the Doctor's small, proud smile at his words.

**_"Impact in twenty nine forty six."_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Doctor,"**  Abi's worried voice came through the intercom,  **"these readings are starting to scare me."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Well, Korwin's body's changing,"**  Abi explained. **"His whole biological make-up. It's impossible."**  There was a short pause, during which an odd noise came through the speaker, causing Spencer to glance up.  **"This is Med-Center. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"**

"Stay here!" the Doctor called out. "Keep working! Spencer –"

"I know," Spencer said. "I'll get it done."

"Abi, they're on their way," Erina said as the Doctor and McDonnell ran out, Scannell quick to follow. "They'll make it in time," she added quietly. "Won't they?"

Not knowing how to reassure the woman, Spencer didn't look up from the generator. Next to him, he could hear Ashton quietly muttering.

"I hope they will."

They waited, silently working on the engine. About three minutes had passed before voices came through the intercom again, and though he hadn't stopped completely like Erina did, Spencer still paused slightly at the sound of Abi's screams.

**"Doctor, what were those screams?"** Martha asked.

**"Concentrate on those doors,"**  the Doctor's voice replied. **"You've got to keep moving forward."**

Even as he refocused on the engine, Spencer couldn't ignore the computer's voice talking around them.

**_"Impact in twenty seven oh six."_ **

* * *

**"Everybody, listen to me."**

Both Spencer and Ashton looked up at McDonnell's shaky voice coming through the intercom. Erina had just gone to fetch the equipment needed for the rebuilding of the generator, leaving the human technician and the Time Lord alone for the moment.

**"Something has infected Korwin. We think…"**  McDonnell's voice cracked. **"He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"**

"Understood, Captain," Ashton replied. "Erina?" he added. "Get back here with that equipment."

When no reply came over, Spencer glanced at Ashton.

"Should I…?" he started, nodding his head towards where Erina went.

Ashton hesitated for a moment, torn between the urge to keep working and the need to make sure Erina heard the warning.

"Yes," he finally said. "Go. And come back with those tools."

"I will," Spencer said, running out of the room and after Erina.

He didn't notice the spacesuit that passed him in the shadows, nor did the person inside of it see him, but he could hear the communication through the speakers.

**"Doctor, we're through to area seventeen,"**  Martha updated.

**"Keep going,"** the Doctor replied. **"You've got to get to area one and reboot those engines."**

When he reached the storage cupboard, Spencer paused in shock. It may have been years since he travelled through space, and decades since he encountered an extraterrestrial-caused death, but he knew an endothermic vaporization the moment he saw one.

He quickly turned when he heard Ashton's screams coming from the direction he came from, and ran towards it, arriving just in time to see a figure in a spacesuit – who he could only assume was Korwin – letting go of Ashton.

He turned, hiding behind the wall as light came bursting through Ashton's eyes and only dimming down after the man – or, what  _used to be_  a man – put on a spacesuit.

_'Doctor?'_  he asked, praying to Rassilion, Omega and the Other that nothing will cut off the communication between them.

_'Spencer?'_  the Doctor asked.  _'What is it?'_

_'Korwin,'_  Spencer replied.  _'He's here. He killed Erina and infected Ashton.'_

_'Can you get out?'_  the Doctor asked, radiating a mental tone of stress and worry.

_'I… I don't know,'_  Spencer said, holding his breath as the two spacesuits left the room through the other door.  _'I think so. Where are you?'_

_'Currently on my way to the Storage Area,'_ the Doctor replied.  _'Meet you there?'_

_'I'll be there if you will,'_ Spencer all but muttered.  _'See you soon.'_

_'See you soon,'_ the Doctor said.  _'And, Spencer… stay safe.'_

_'You, too.'_

Disconnecting his mental conscious from the Doctor's, Spencer took a deep breath before running down the corridor towards the Storage Area. The further this trip was heading, the more he wished he could get back home already, and less than thirty minutes had passed since they landed.

**_"Heat shields failing. At twenty percent."_ **

He barely managed to get past two areas before he stumbled at yet another mental contact.

_'Spencer!'_ the Doctor's voice called out inside his mind. _'Change of plans – meet me at Area 17!'_

_'Isn't that where Riley and Martha are?'_

_'Not anymore,'_ the Doctor replied. _'Ashton threw them into an escape pod. Could you make it in time?'_

_'I think so,'_ Spencer replied. _'Be there in a moment.'_

"That's enough!" Spencer heard the Doctor calling out as he ran into Area 17, only slightly short of breath. "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me!"

As the spacesuit that held Ashton put its fist through the keypad, Spencer pulled the Doctor back.

"You made it," the Doctor breathed out in relief.

"Told you I will," Spencer replied. "Going to take more than two infected, hypnotized humans to keep me away."

_'That's what worries me,'_  he could hear the Doctor thinking, and for the first time since they landed, Spencer was fairly certain the words were not aimed at him.

"Come on," the Doctor said aloud. "Let's see you. I want to know what you really are."

"Doctor, I  _really_  don't think this is a good idea," Spencer said, tightening his grasp on the other Time Lord's arm.

"Come on," the Doctor said, "where's your sense of curiosity?"

"Currently battling with my need for self-preservation," Spencer replied. "And let me tell you, it's not a pretty sight. Come on," he said, pulling the Doctor back again as Ashton moved closer, his hand nearing his visor.

Both Spencer and the Doctor held their breaths when it seemed as though Ashton was going to take the visor off, only for him to double over with no apparent reason.

**_"Airlock sealed,"_**  the computer announced as Ashton walked past them, and the Doctor quickly reached for the intercom.

"McDonnell?" he asked urgently. "Ashton's heading in your direction. He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead, Doctor," Scannell's voice came through, making Spencer and the Doctor glance at each other worriedly.

**_"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod."_ **

As the Doctor turned to the escape pod window, looking at Martha's fear-filled eyes, Spencer felt a pit forming in his stomach.

"Doctor!" he could see Martha calling out, but no voice came through.

"I'll save you!" the Doctor called back.

"Doctor!"

"I'll save you!"

"I can't hear you!"

Spencer's hearts broke at the despair in the Doctor's voice as the escape pod disconnected from the ship and started moving towards the sun.

"I'll save you!"

"I'm sorry," he could see Martha mutter, just a bit too far from reach.

**_"Impact in seventeen oh five."_ **

This was  _not_  looking good.


	5. Chapter 5

When they were kids on Gallifrey, it was easy for Spencer to see nothing but the best of his friends, as children often did. Even as they grew apart, Spencer could ignore the madness growing in Koschie, or the ruthlessness in Ushas. He ignored them the same way he ignored the worst parts of himself and of the Doctor.

Even when the four of them left Gallifrey, he could avoid it.

Until he couldn't.

Until he saw the Master try to take over. Until he saw the Rani attempt to destroy civilizations. Until he was faced with the worst of himself.

He once heard that in the legends of the Daleks, the Doctor was called the Oncoming Storm. He found it hard to believe back then, unable to see his friend as anything other than Theta Sigma who played with him on the red grass.

Now, as the Doctor turned away from the window and towards the intercom, he finally understood.

The Doctor he knew was no longer present. In his place was a man who would do whatever it takes to save his friend.

That thought scared Spencer more than the idea he might die on this ship.

"Scannell!" he barked. "I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!"

**"What for?"**  Scannell asked.

"Just get down here!"

"Doctor?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Don't," the Doctor snapped. "Whatever you're about to say, just… just don't. She's my responsibility."

"And you're mine," Spencer replied. "It's my job to make sure you don't do anything stupid –"

"Is it?" the Doctor asked. "Who hired you?"

The part that hurt Spencer most wasn't the Doctor's words, or the tone in which they were said. The part that hurt most was that he knew that the mystery of why he was in London was causing the Doctor to stop trusting him, after centuries of friendship.

As far as the Doctor knew, they were the only two of their species left, and they couldn't even look at each other anymore, too filled with distrust caused by lies and secrets.

He put his hand on his pocket, not thinking much about it until he felt a rectangle object inside. Pulling it out, he found the picture from his room. When the Doctor spoke, he knew he didn't imagine the other Time Lord's eyes on him.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"More than anything," Spencer replied quietly, glancing up at his friend. "And you know she would have killed me if I let anything happen to you."

"I… I know," the Doctor said with a heavy sigh. "I miss her, too."

It took less than a minute after that before Scannell arrived, and after that it wasn't long before the Doctor stood before them, wearing a spacesuit.

"I can't let you do this," Scannell said.

"Nobody  _lets_ the Doctor do anything," Spencer commented. "He just… does."

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell," the Doctor added. "You're not going to stop me."

"You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun," Scannell said, still shocked with the mere idea. "No one can survive that."

"Oh, just you watch," the two Time Lords muttered, too stressed to share a smile.

"You open that airlock, it's suicide," Scannell went on. "This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod," the Doctor explained. "Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We  _need_  those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you listen!" Scannell called out in exasperation, turning to Spencer. "Will you tell him? They're too far away. It's too late."

"I'm not going to lose her."

Spencer managed to hold himself back until the Doctor put on a helmet and started heading towards the airlock. Reaching out, he grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him into a tight hug.

"If you die," he stated shakily, "I'll kill you."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile softly as he hugged Spencer back.

"You know," he joked, trying to diffuse the tension, "this phrase never quite makes the same effect when it comes to humans."

"Two regeneration in the price of one," Spencer laughed back, doing everything he could to keep the tears at bay. "Don't test me."

"I won't," the Doctor promised, pulling out of the hug and entering the airlock.

**"Decompression initiated,"** the computer declared. **"Impact in twelve fifty five."**

* * *

Waiting was  _hell_. That much, Spencer knew – after all, he spent twenty four years on Earth waiting for news about the Time War. But waiting while one of your friends was risking their lives, with nothing you could do but watch and wait, was  _hell_.

And, yes, Spencer was already used to that with the amount of times his team members were risking their lives, but something about it being the Doctor made it different.

It made the waiting worse, especially when Scannell and McDonnell moved on to keep unlocking doors, leaving him to wait for the Doctor alone..

**"Impact in eleven fifteen. Heat shield failing. At ten percent."**

**"Doctor, how're you doing?"**  Scannell asked through the intercom, seeming to realize even without seeing that Spencer would have asked the question himself if it weren't for the fact that he could barely  _breathe_ , let alone  _speak_.

**"I can't… I can't reach!"**  the Doctor replied. **"I don't know how much longer I can last."**

"You can do this, Doctor," Spencer found himself saying. "I know it. And I… I know that if Lundi was here, she would have said the same thing."

**"Come on,"**  Scannell added.  **"Don't give up now."**

There was a minute of silence before a message popped on the screen, reading in great, blinking letters.

**_REMAGNETIZING._ **

"You did it!" Spencer called out. "You did it, Doctor, now come back inside!"

**"I'm coming,"**  the Doctor replied.  **"Be there in a minute."**

"Just close the airlock!" Spencer called out. "Doctor, close the airlock, now!"

**"Spencer?"**  McDonnell's voice came through when no response came from the Doctor.  **"I'm on my way."**

"How do I close the airlock from here?" Spencer muttered, looking at the keypad before him. "Damn it," he added to himself. If the Doctor died because he was out of practice when it came to computers, he will never forgive himself.

**"Impact in eight fifty seven."**

"There we go," Spencer smiled as his muscle memory came to place, starting to blindly type the orders to get the Doctor pulled away from the edge and close the airlock. A glance at the door showed the Doctor kneeling there, and Spencer filed in the final order before rushing to check on him.

**"Airlock recompression completed."**

"Doctor?" he asked, forcing the Doctor to raise his head towards him. "Doctor, look at me, what's going on?"

"Doctor!" Martha called out, all but falling out of the escape pod. "Spencer! Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Spencer admitted quietly. "Doctor, listen to me – look at me."

"Stay away from me!" the Doctor called out, opening his eyes for a moment, only for bright white light to come out of it.

"What's happened?" McDonnell asked, joining in.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" was the Doctor's only reply, and he screamed it in pain.

"Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors," McDonnell quickly ordered. "Go!"

"You mined that sun," the Doctor screamed. "Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand," McDonnell muttered.

"Doctor, calm down," Spencer said, reaching out towards him only for the Doctor to pull back.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Martha asked.

"That sun is alive," the Doctor said. "A living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!"

"What do you mean?" McDonnell asked, turning to Spencer and Martha. "How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?"

"Doctor, calm down," Spencer repeated, trying to mentally reach out only to hit a wall that blocked him from the Doctor's mind.

"Don't!" the other Time Lord called out. "I don't want it to get you, too."

"Don't want what to get me?" Spencer asked, only to realize what the Doctor said. "Get me,  _too_?"

"Oh, my God," McDonnell breathed out in realization and fear.

"Humans!" the Doctor snapped. "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have  _scanned_!"

"It takes too long," McDonnell tried to justify. "We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal."

"There's no time for this," Spencer said, pulling the Doctor up. "Come on, to the stasis chamber.

"What?" Martha asked.

"If he's got a sun burning inside him, the best way to keep it at bay is to freeze him," Spencer replied. "I'd reckon below minus two hundred should do it. Freeze it out of him."

"You've got to," the Doctor nodded. "Please. It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets!"

"I'm taking you to the Med-Center," Spencer promised. "Come on, Doctor, I've got you."

He didn't look at McDonnell or Martha as he carried the Doctor away, only vaguely aware that they were both following him.

**_"Impact in seven thirty."_ **


	6. Chapter 6

"Statum…"

Spencer looked up at the sound of his old nickname, pausing momentarily as he recalibrated the stasis chamber to fit their demands before glancing at the Doctor, who lay inside the machine.

"Statum, where are you?"

"I'm right here," Spencer replied, reaching out a hand and using it to grab the Doctor's. "I've got you, Theta."

"Minus two hundred, yeah?" Martha made sure, going through the manual.

"No, you don't know how this equipment works," McDonnell said. "You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures."

"We're not human," Spencer replied. "No human can survive those temperatures, but the Doctor and I aren't humans. Ten seconds, that's how long his body will be able to take before his hearts go into cardiac arrest."

"Statum!"

"I'm here," Spencer said, his voice cracking. "I'm right here."

"It's burning me up," the Doctor cried. "I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all. I'm scared!" he called out, tears starting to stream from his eyes. "I'm so scared!"

"It's okay," Spencer promised. "Stay calm. We've got you. We've got you."

"It's burning through me. Then what'll happen?"

"That's enough!" Martha called out sharply. "We've got you."

"There's this process," the Doctor started explaining, "this thing that happens if I'm about to die."

"I don't want to even hear about it," Spencer cut him off. "I told you, Doctor, you don't get to die today. If you do, I'll kill you. Say it with me," he all but ordered.

"Two regenerations in the price of one," the Doctor muttered.

"That's right," Spencer nodded, taking a deep breath as he finished recalibrating the machine. "You ready?"

"No," the Doctor whimpered.

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "Neither am I. Let's do this."

A single nod was all of the instruction Martha needed to send the Doctor completely into the stasis chamber as Spencer typed in the last of the orders. She looked up in fear as the Doctor started screaming only to see Spencer, face as white as a ghost, shaking his head sadly.

"We have to let him get through this," he said, glancing at the screen and watching the temperature go down.

**_MINUS 50. MINUS 60. MINUS 70._ **

**_"Heat shields failing. At five percent."_ **

When the power was cut off from the machine, the Doctor's screams of pain turned into ones of fear.

"No!" he called out. "You can't stop it. Not yet!"

"I know!" Spencer called back, typing furiously. "The power's been cut off, I'm trying to reroute it."

"The source is in Engineering," McDonnell muttered.

"But who's down there?" Martha asked, confused.

"Leave it to me," was all McDonnell said, running out of the room.

**_"Impact in four forty seven."_ **

"Come on," Martha muttered. "He's defrosting."

"I'm well aware of that, Martha, thank you very much," Spencer snapped. "I'm almost there."

"Spencer, Martha, listen!" the Doctor called out. "I've only got a moment. You've got to go!"

"No way," Martha immediately said.

"As if," Spencer huffed.

"Get to the front," the Doctor ordered. "Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them."

"I am not leaving you!" Martha called out.

"You've got to give back what they took!"

"Go," Spencer said, raising his eyes to look at Martha for a moment before turning back to the machine. "I'm here with him, I won't let anything happen. Go!"

"I'll be back for the both of you," Martha warned.

"You better," Spencer replied as she ran out.

**_"Impact in four oh eight."_ **

* * *

**_"Impact in two seventeen."_ **

Nothing Spencer did seem to make any difference. He used every trick he had up his sleeve, checked and rechecked all of the data and rerouted every power source in the ship into the Med-Center – other than the ones who sent power to the heat shields, of course.

And yet, he couldn't turn the stasis chamber back on.

**_"Primary engines critical."_ **

He jumped in fear as the Doctor was all but thrown out of the chamber, rushing to him. The Doctor tried to crawl away but couldn't, not with the shaken state his body was in.

**_"Repeat. Primary engines critical."_ **

"It's okay," Spencer said, pulling the Doctor closer to him.

"No," the Doctor moaned. "Get away. Please, Spencer. Please, get away."

"I'm not leaving you," Spencer told him. "I refuse."

**_"Survival estimate projection zero percent."_ **

"Come on," the Doctor said, starting to moving only for Spencer to stop him. "We need to go."

Spencer hesitated for a moment before pulling the Doctor up and helping him move towards the door.

"Tell me where."

They moved through the areas, and Spencer noted every number they counted down.

**_Area 40._ **

**_Area 35._ **

**_Area 30._ **

**_Area 25._ **

The Doctor didn't speak again until they reached Area 22.

"Martha!" he called out.

**"Doctor!"**  Martha's voice called out, shocked that the Doctor was moving around.  **"Spencer, what are you two doing?"**

"I can't fight it," the Doctor said. "Give it back or  _burn with me_."

Spencer jumped back at the words, recognizing them as what the other victims of the sun said right before they started killing.

"Burn with me."

"Oh, no, you don't," Spencer muttered, pushing the Doctor away from the doors to the next area and using himself as a living shield.

**_"Impact in one twenty one."_ **

"Enough people have died today, and the three of us are the only ones aboard this ship that try to help you," he growled. "So why don't you just shut up and leave him alone?!"

**_"Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat. Life support systems reaching critical. Impact in one oh six."_ **

"You're hurt," Spencer went on. "They hurt you, I get it – believe me, I do."

**_"Collision alert. Collision alert."_ **

"I know what it's like to be captured, unable to get away." The Doctor started moving towards Spencer, making him back way slowly. "I know what it's like to be tormented when you're chained, I know what it's like to feel like you're going to die and  _embrace it_ , only for the pain to stay."

**_"Fifty eight seconds to fatal impact."_ **

"And I learned the hard way that sometimes, even though you don't want it, you need to let people help you." He was backed against the wall, with nowhere to run to, and knew that all it took was for the Doctor to open his eyes and he'd be vaporized, but he couldn't stop. "And  _I know_  that it's hard, but just… give us a chance!" he called out. "Just give us a chance."

The Doctor – or, at least, the creature inside the Doctor – hesitated for no longer than a moment. But that moment was all that was needed.

**_"Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress."_ **

Without turning away from Spencer, the light went out in the Doctor's eyes and he keeled over, falling right into Spencer's arms.

"I've got you," Spencer repeated, tears streaming from his eyes. "I've got you, Doctor. I've got you."

**_"Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted."_ **

Spencer didn't let go of the Doctor, holding him tightly as they both cried, even as Martha rushed into the room and pulled them both into a tight hug.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few hours, Martha and Spencer took turns watching over the Doctor.

When it was Spencer's turn, Martha used the time to look over Riley and Scannell, making sure that the surviving members of the crew weren't physically harmed in the process. When it was her turn, Spencer looked over the ship's data, making sure it was safely moving towards interstellar space.

By the time the three led Riley and Scannell into the storage room where the TARDIS was held, all parties were physically stable - though they all knew the mental wounds would take longer to heal.

"This is never your ship," Scannell said in disbelief, staring at the TARDIS.

"Compact, eh?" the Doctor asked with a cheeky smile. "And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her."

"I told you she'll make it," Spencer told him. "Best ship in the universe."

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel," Martha said, looking between the two in concern.

"We've sent out an official mayday," Riley told her. "The authorities'll pick us up soon enough."

"Though how we explain what happened..." Scannell trailed off.

"Just tell them," Spencer said. "That sun, homicidal as it may be, needs care and protection just like any other living thing."

"Shall we go, then?" the Doctor asked.

"After you," Spencer nodded. "Martha?"

"In a moment," the woman replied, and Spencer smiled as he followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Hey," he said, looking the Doctor up and down. "You okay?"

"Getting there, I think," the Doctor replied. "Spencer, we... we need to talk."

"I know."

And he did. Even with the limitations of not telling the Doctor about the Master, the two had more than enough to discuss - whether it be the fact that the Doctor still didn't completely trust Spencer or all of the things he admitted to when the sun took over the Doctor.

Before either of them could say anything, though, Martha joined them in.

"So..." she started. "Didn't really need you in the end, did we?" At the look the Doctor gave her, she flinched. "Sorry. How are you doing?"

"Now, what do you say?" the Doctor asked. "Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?"

"Whatever you like," Martha replied, seeming to realize the Doctor didn't want to talk about it.

"Actually," Spencer said, "I think just home for me. I *did* say one trip."

"Right," the Doctor said, his excitement deflating. "You did."

"I'm sorry," Spencer said. "But I just..."

"It's okay," the Doctor replied. "I get it."

"Oh, no," Martha muttered, glancing down as her phone started ringing. "Mum."

Spencer and the Doctor both patiently waited for her to move deeper into the TARDIS before looking at each other.

A few moment of tense silence followed, as they both had a lot that needed to be said but no desire to say it.

"What you said before," the Doctor finally spoke. "When you talked to the sun, you said you knew how it felt."

He didn't actually ask the question but even if Spencer didn't know him as well as he did, he would have been able to hear it in his tone.

"His name was Tobias Hankel," he said. "He kidnapped me. Held me captive."

"He hurt you."

Again, it wasn't a question, but Spencer nodded.

"He nearly... he nearly killed me," he said, his voice shaking.

Even after all the time that passed, it was hard to think of the days he spent in Tobias' cabin.

"How long ago was that?" the Doctor asked.

"A little over a year."

The response was immediate. Even as Spencer looked away from the Doctor, unable to see the feelings flashing through his eyes - anger, fear, hurt - he could feel them radiating in the TARDIS.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I can't," Spencer replied. "I can't tell you more than I already had, and even that's pushing it."

"Why?"

"Because you were there," Spencer said simply, and understanding dawned on the Doctor. "Or, at least, you *will be* there. I'm pretty sure it's a future regeneration of yours."

"So you can't tell me anything," the Doctor said in defeat.

"Not without risking a tear in the Space-Time Continuum," Spencer said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," the Doctor sighed. "I get it. Just... does this have anything to do with why you're in London?"

He didn't think he imagined seeing Spencer tense at his words.

"No," he said. "I'm in London for a while different reason."

"Spencer," the Doctor started, "if someone's threatening you -"

"No one's threatening me," Spencer quickly said.

"You know, somehow I just don't believe you."

"Well, you should, because it's not me they threaten." Spencer's shoulders sagged as he took a shaky breath. "If he finds out I told you too much... he'll hurt them. My mom, my team... did you know JJ's pregnant?" he asked. "Because he does. And if I step out of place... I'm pushing the line by even *being* here!"

"Spencer, I can help -"

"No, you can't," Spencer said. "Not yet. You'll understand when you'll find out."

"I..." The Doctor closed his eyes, feeling Spencer's pain through their bond and understanding what the other Time Lord didn't say. "I'm already a part of the established events."

This time, Spencer didn't bother to reply. It was too painful, for both of them, and there wasn't anything else that either needed saying or could be said."

"Where are you staying?" the Doctor finally asked. "I'll drop you there. And I... I promise I won't look."

For the first time since the conversation started, Spencer managed to smile.

* * *

The Doctor planned to take Spencer on a nice, calm trip. One that would remind him of the wonders of the universe, and would make him want to stay.

He wasn't exactly sure where it all went wrong, but he knew he had a part in it.

The TARDIS materialized in the Master's study in the Saxon household. As he promised, the Doctor didn't check where Spencer had taken them, but he pulled him into a tight hug before he left, either unaware or not caring that the gesture made the other Time Lord uncomfortable.

"Stay safe," he whispered in Spencer's ear. "Tell me if things turn bad."

"I will," Spencer promised, slowly pulling back. "See you soon."

"See you," Martha smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Professor."

"Spencer," he corrected, though his voice was lacking the usual annoyance that came when people referred to him by his old title. "There's no need for such formalities," he added jokingly, and Martha smiled. "See you."

"See you!" Martha and the Doctor chorused as the door closed behind him and the TARDIS flew away.

It was with a note of curiosity that he realized this was the first time he entered this room without the Master. He was certain that, if they were physically able to, the stacks of papers and the computer on the desk would have called his name.

Knowing full well that it was most likely the stupidest idea he had in a while, Spencer sat by the computer and turned it on.

Logging into the computer had been easy, as was finding the information he was looking for. He wasn't really surprised at finding the connection between the Master and the Archangel Network – honestly, he suspected as much – nor was he stirred by the multiple files on Lucy Cole from before she married the Master.

A lot could be said about the crazed Time Lord, but nobody could claim he wasn't thorough.

It wasn't until he reached the oldest files in the Master's Email account that he froze, staring at the screen. Shock, betrayal and fear fought for control inside him before the last one won, and he reached towards his cellphone without even being fully aware of his actions.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Spencer jumped in surprise at the voice, his phone dropping from his hand to the floor. The Master walked further into the room, his expression unreadable as he picked it up and placed it in his coat pocket.

"You…" Spencer muttered. "You…"

"Yes," the Master said simply, having already guessed what it was that caused Spencer this reaction.

"But…  _how_?"

"A few messages to make sure he trusts me enough to keep me alive when we met," the Master replied. "Then, a meeting to plant the ideas into his head – make sure he has the need to take you and make you vulnerable, but not kill you. Didn't work as well as I planned it to," he added, as if speaking of nothing more than the weather. "Caused him a Multiple Personality Disorder, and then he was just useless."

"Why?" Spencer whispered. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well, I was going to just take you from there, but that plan went to the Void when that stupid future Doctor arrived with his companions," the Master replied. "So I went about it in a different way. Waited until you were alone, the Doctor wasn't returning your calls and – voila! There I am. Charming as ever."

"I… I don't…"

Spencer couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. The Master… the Master was the one who planted the idea to take him in Hankel's head. He was the cause of everything Spencer had gone through, in that cabin.

Even in his worst nightmares, he didn't expect the Master to do something like this.

He froze as the Master placed a hand on his shoulder, his breaths getting more and more ragged as the other Time Lord spoke.

"But… just because Hankel didn't fit the plan as I expected doesn't make him completely useless," he said. "After all, he created  _such_  a beautiful vulnerability for you."

The syringe Spencer didn't know the Master was holding found its way into a vein in his neck, and soon he started feeling the familiar sensation of Dilaudid pumping inside him.

"It's okay," the Master said, catching Spencer when he started tripping to the side. "Everything's okay. Go to sleep, Spencer, it's okay."

Spencer fought with all of his might, trying to keep his eyelids open, but they turned heavier and heavier with every moment that passed.

"Go to sleep, Spencer," the Master repeated. "I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
